


Musical Beginnings

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute oneshot between Austria and the reader. What more can I say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Beginnings

“Thank you for letting me stay here for the week.” You say to Austria. Your house was being repaired and it would take the week to do so. Austria ever so graciously allowed you to stay at his house.

Austria blushes slightly and clears his throat, “It was no trouble at all, (Y/n). I'll show you to your room.” 

Austria leads you to your room and tells you to make yourself comfortable. He then leaves to go play his piano. 

After about an hour, you've unpacked and organized all your clothes and other things. You decide to go listen to Austria play, following the sound of the gentle music ringing through the halls. You arrive at the room and see Austria playing one of your favorite pieces. You think to yourself that you could listen to him play all day long.

Later that night, you decide it's time for you to practice your violin. You head to the music room, assuming that it'd be the best place to get a good sound from your instrument. 

You unpack your violin, tightening the bow hair and putting rosin on the bow. You place your music on a stand and begin practicing this song.

Austria hears music coming from his music room and he grows curious. He decides to see who's creating the beautiful melody. He stands at the door and watches in shock. He never knew that you were capable of playing the violin, and so tunefully as well!

He recognizes the song you're playing and walks over to his piano, sitting down on the bench. He starts playing along, shocking you. You finish the piece together and he walks over to you.

“(Y-y/n), I never realized... You're amazing!” Austria practically gushes, surprising you further. You never expected the calm, sophisticated country to be able to act like this.

“T-thank you!” You stutter, blushing a bright red. You've had a crush on the musical nation and the compliment made you completely happy. “You're amazing as well, Austria...”

“Roderich...” he mumbles.

“Huh?” 

“Call me Roderich... It's my human name...” He flushes.

You know that there aren't many people, or countries, who are allowed to call Austria by his human name, so you feel deeply honored. “O-okay, Roderich...” you say, tasting the name.

He stiffens, he didn't expect how beautiful his name would sound coming from your lips. You walk over to him and kiss his cheek lightly. “Goodnight, Roddie~” you breathe out before leaving the room.

He puts a hand up to his cheek as if trying to find proof that it had happened. “Goodnight, Liebling...” he whispers back.

You play duets together every night as he slowly falls for you. On the final night that you're staying at his house, he decides to confess his feelings, else you'll leave and never know.

One thing that you didn't know was that he had been composing a piece for you over the course of the week. He poured all of his feelings into the song, hoping you'd be able to pick up on them.

When you arrived at the music room, he was there waiting, as he had the rest of the days. You smile at him and go over to your violin. Together, you pick the song you're going to play and begin playing together. 

When you're done, you turn to leave, but he grabs your arm. “W-wait. I want to play something for you...” 

He leads you over to the piano bench and sits down, sitting you beside him. He begins to play the piece he wrote, emotionally revealing his feelings to you. 

At the end of the song, he reaches out to you and cups your cheek. “I-Ich liebe dich, (Y/n),” he whispers before pressing his lips to yours.

You immediately kiss back, happy that your crush likes you back. You'd even learned some of his language to try to impress him. When he breaks the kiss, you whisper back, “Ich liebe dich auch, Roddie...” 

A smile like the sun appears on his face and he wraps his arms around you in a warm hug. “I'm glad, Liebling,” he whispers as he presses his face into your hair.

This is the beginning of the beautiful melody that you two will create together.

Das Ende.


End file.
